The Story Of Octavian's Life
by octavianspajamas
Summary: There's a reason Octavian's so cold to everyone. There is also a very good reason Octavian seems to hate Greeks with a burning passion. My take on Octavian's life story.
1. Before Camp

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fic and it's about Octavian's past. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own PJO or HoO or otherwise the books would be really messed up.**

Octavian. That was his name. He had been named after the first emperor of Rome Gaius Octavianus. That was what his father had told him. But it was a lie, he discovered that when he came home crying from kindergarten where the other children had teased him and called him octopus. Unfortunately, his father hadn't been home.

_Flashback_

_Octavian was running away from kindergarten. No one had any idea how the scrawny blonde boy had done it but he managed to not get run over by cars and made it home. He rapidly rang the doorbell until his mother came and opened it. _

"_What are you doing home so early? I thought kindergarten didn't end for another four hours! I'm busy now run along." His mother said slurring her words as she tripped over her feet._

"_But mommy! They called me an octopus and the wouldn't believe me when I told them I was named after an emperor." He explained to his mother._

"_What emperor? You were named Octavian because you were my eighth child. Who told you such a lie scrawny child?"_

"_Eighth child? So I have siblings, where are they?" Octavian was certain his father hadn't lied to him but he decided not to push the subject._

"_Them? Hell, I'd expect. They were never born those nasty children. I don't understand how your father convinced me to keep you I'm sure one of the other ones would have at least been less wimpy then you. Get out of my sight." With that his mother slammed the door in his face._

_End of flashback_

Yes he had always been an intelligent child; his mother had been an alcoholic who apparently didn't know of birth control. The very same year his full sister was born, Nina she was named. Octavian had a sneaking suspicion it was because it was so close to the word 'nine'. Octavian absolutely despised that his mother named them after numbers; they were children not improved version numbers!

Octavian's years with Nina were the best of his life. She looked up to him as he told her stories of Roman Legions. He loved the feeling of being powerful and quickly wanted more. He wanted to be the best of the best, the most powerful of the powerful. He told Nina of this although he was sure the one year old didn't understand. He however was sure he saw a flicker of worry cross her pale blue eyes, the same that Octavian and his mother had. See, Octavian may have not liked his mother but he could see what their father was thinking when he married her; there was no denying she was pretty.

Eight years old, that's when everything went wrong. A huge black dog came to their house and successfully knocked down the candles on Octavian's birthday cake, setting the house on fire.

_Flashback_

" _Run Octavian! Grab Nina and Run! Run to the woods in wine county and they'll find you there!" Octavian's mother screamed. Octavian was befuddled, his mother had never cared about him and now he was detecting some actual concern in her voice._

"_Mom! What's going on?" He yelled trying to be the brave one._

"_Do as your mother said, Octavian." His father said as he ran up the stairs after holding something that looked suspiciously like a sword. Octavian grabbed Nina and ran outside, it was a full struggle to keep Nina from running back into the flame-engulfed house. Nina seemed to have so much energy Octavian wondered if she had drunk an energy drink just before the house got set on fire._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Come back!" She screamed at the house._

_The two of them stood there for hours as the firemen hopelessly searched for their parents in the house and tried to calm the flames. Finally the fireman emerged with two bodies. Octavian felt as if all the life had just been sucked out of him. Before he knew it Nina had dragged him to the ambulance._

"_Are you their children?" A fireman asked. Octavian nodded._

"_Alright, come with me son." A cop said as he and Nina were dragged off into a police car._

"_A-are we going to jail?" Octavian managed to ask._

"_No, I'm taking you to the hospital." The cop replied. He introduced himself as Officer Damian and he bought Octavian and Nina Donut's at Krispy Kreams as well as Soda's at the a Gas Station._

"_Alright this is the hospital, follow me lets go find your parents." They followed silently. The cop passed them over to a nurse who led them to a room._

"_Okay now, room 704. Ready to see your parent's?" The nurse asked. Nina nodded. The nurse opened the door to the room, on the single bed in the room lay Nina and Octavian's mother. Scratched, bruised and burnt she still managed to look pretty. Octavian pulled chairs from the side of the room to either side of their mother. Nina sat in one and Octavian in the other. The two year old buried her face in her mother's hands._

"_Let's pray." She said. She put her hands together and started muttering something. An instinct told Octavian to do the same._

'_Dear any god who's listening please let my mother live. Please.' He prayed._

_Octavian opened his eyes and saw the shimmering light form of something. He knew exactly who it was. Apollo, Roman God of the sun. _

"_Lord Apollo" Octavian kneeled followed by Nina. _

"_I am here on a very brief visit, your prayer was heard Octavian. I am very sorry to inform you I can only awake her for a few minutes and then she will…sleep her last sleep," Apollo said, " But I have come here with another message as well. You have a gift Octavian you see things. You must embrace that for it will play an important part in your future." Apollo explained and than disappeared in a fountain of golden sparks. At the very same time their mother gasped awake._

"_Octavian, Nina!" She said. We rushed toward her. " I cannot stay very long. Firstly, I would like to apologize about all I've done to you, I've been cruel and I will surely be banished to the fields of punishment when I die." Nina bit back tears, trying to be strong. "Secondly, I'm not leaving you two with nothing. Take these." She handed them a bunch of letters. "These will guarantee you a place in the very best cohort at Camp Jupiter, you will know what it is when you see of it. Oh yes, Octavian this knife will do you good. It's Ceremonial, been in my family for years. Take care of it. Take care of each other. I love-" And with that she was gone. Dead. Let Pluto treat her well. The great ex-praetor Cecilia Beams was less than nothing._

_End of flashback_

Octavian had left the hospital with Nina soon after they discovered their father was in Pluto's realm as well. They made sure that they weren't seen by anyone so they wouldn't be taken to an orphanage. Octavian remembered his mother telling him to go to wine county so he managed to find a bus going there. He had stole a bit of money from a grocery store cashier (yes he had knew it was wrong) and it had been just enough to get him and Nina tickets to wine county.

He had thought that he had already had enough suffering with his parents dying and house burning down but clearly he was wrong. They had just arrived at Wine County and Nina saw two people swords and went to talk to them before Octavian could stop her. They immediately panicked and they swung the sword through Nina. Octavian stifled a scream. Nina. They had taken poor innocent Nina all of the family he had left. He heard them yell something like "Come on! Lets get out of here, we killed her the police will be after us!" They also muttered a few curses in a language Octavian couldn't understand.

Octavian was ruined. He however kept going but swore to himself he would get his revenge on the killers of Nina. He remembered their faces. He also remembered the sword swishing through his sister's body. Octavian had a video memory for things that were important in his life. For other things such as facts he had just a regular memory.

After a couple of hours or so of walking (he had decided to leave his sisters body at the bus station so the police could find the murderers) he was highly exhausted. He collapsed at a riverbank and rinsed his face with the cold water, which must have come from the icy peaks of the nearby mountains. He looked across the stream and saw what must have once been a grand mansion. Something inside of him seemed to pull him toward the mansions because there he was, stupidly crossing the icy river. When he made it to the mansion he collapsed.

"_Wake up." _A voice said in his head. He looked up to see that it was morning and that there was a giant wolf staring at him. He immediately jumped up and unsheathed his knife.

"_Good instincts," _The wolf complemented _"I am Lupa, trainer of Romulus and Remus. I am not here to harm you, but to train you to fight. Let us begin."_

So Octavian trained, push-ups, sit-ups, running miles and slashing at training dummies. Finally it was the day of the final exam, this would determine if Octavian were pup or prey. Octavian wasn't scared at all though during the day's of hard training all he had to think about to make him push himself harder was the murderers' of his sister.

Lupa sent wolves at him and he stabbed them with ease. The she-wolf then probably commanded them to attack harder. Now Octavian was having a harder time stabbing them but eventually he managed to beat them. Lupa nodded at him with approval.

"_Travel south now young demigod, find Camp Jupiter." _She told him. Octavian then took off before she could change her mind his instincts leading him. It took perhaps a week to get to Camp Jupiter but when he did he was covered in yellow monster dust and his skin was bruised and scratched. He was worried as well, would they accept him? Would they tease him like everyone at school had? Octavian took one last look back, and then crossed the river toward a magnificent looking village with hundreds of soldiers slashing at dummies and someone shouting orders at everyone. That's definitely were he wanted to be, in that ridiculous purple toga.

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. I think I'm doing more chapters but I don't really know if I should. Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flaming please.**


	2. Friends

Last Chapter: Octavian lost his family and arrived at Camp Jupiter.

After crossing the river he walked straight toward the person in the purple toga, he was obviously the leader. As Octavian got closer he noticed that there were two people in purple togas. Of course, now he remembered there were _two _praetors in each Roman legion. Bad instincts, he thought, they should have taken notice of his presence. That's what _he _would have done. Octavian cleared his throat causing both praetors to regard his presence.

"Awwww, he's a cute one isn't he?" The female praetor cooed.

"Shut up Emily." The male praetor told the female praetor, Emily. The male praetor analyzed Octavian as if trying to find a sign of weakness in him, but Octavian remained straight faced. "Have you got any letters of recommendation?" The male praetor finally asked. Somehow Octavian knew that this was what his mother had given him before she died. He pulled out the bundle and handed them to the male praetor.

"Wow, these recommendations are really, really good umm…" Emily said looking at him expectantly.

"Octavian. Octavian Beams." He said. Emily's eyes went wide.

"You mean Beams as in Cecilia Beams, former praetor?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. Emily slapped her hand across her forehead.

"Forgive me, we're being rude. I'm Emily Fields and this is Thomas Riddle but he goes by Tom." Emily explained. Octavian nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

"You live, Lord Voldemort?" He asked

"Shut up if you know what's good for you, kiddo." Tom told him. Octavian officially proclaimed that Tom was now his idol, for he was very macho.

"Tommy!" Emily exclaimed.

"Ok, lets get moving we've got a lot of work to do." Tom said.

Octavian was put in first cohort, this was considered an honor, and he didn't feel that way though. He sighed and looked longingly at the fifth cohort where everyone was happily chattering to each other. Everyone there was included and no one seemed to mind the smell of the horse stables or the fact that the fifth cohort was much less grand then all the other cohorts. He soon realized that if he didn't take advantage of being the new kid he would end up friendless, and seeing everyone in his cohort was tons older than him and all training now he walked toward the fifth cohort barracks where everyone seemed to be his age or younger. Just as he walked out of his first cohort barrack someone slammed into Octavian knocking both to the ground. The other kid jumped right back up and offered his arm to Octavian.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said as he helped Octavian up. Octavian decided to be the brave one and stuck his arm out.

"I'm Octavian Beams, descendant of Apollo, and a new recruit for the first cohort." He said as the other kid took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Centurion of the fifth," He said pointing towards the fifth cohort barracks. "The first rarely gets recruits your age, so you _must _be cool."

"Erm… thanks Jason, I was kind of wondering if you would mind showing me around." He asked.

"Oh sure, I've got nothing else to do anyway." He replied. With that Octavian and Jason walked off as Jason pointed towards places and named them. Octavian very quickly learnt where the bathhouse, barracks, training arena and New Rome were.

Very quickly a week had passed, Octavian and Jason where at the training arena cutting training dummies into pieces.

"Hey Octavian, are we friends?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I think we are, I mean if that's okay with you?" He said.

"Well according to my books we are but you've never told me about your family? Why don't you talk about them? Most new recruits only talk about their family and nothing else."

"Well the other new recruits have a family to talk about." Octavian snapped, immediately regretting his words as he saw Jason's pained face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I don't really have a family either…well unless you count my father. I'm pretty sure I had a sister though. She's probably dead, couldn't have survived this long without making it to camp." Jason said in a sad tone. Jason brushed himself off and left Octavian slashing at another training dummy.

"Octavian, your wanted at the Jupiter temple." Lindsay, a girl in his cohort told him.

"May I ask why?" He asked.

"Just go!" Lindsay snapped.

Octavian ran to the temple. Judging by Lindsay's attitude it was probably something very important, she was usually a patient person. When he got to the temple he saw it was empty, but there was a table in the middle of the temple and on that table a blue teddy bear. Octavian seemed to go into a trance, he walked towards the table unsheathed his knife and sliced the teddy bear open examining its guts.

"Hmmm…. it seems there will be very heavy rainfall tomorrow. What's this? A new camper will be arriving in a little less than three years. Oh… according to this stuffing intestine the camper will play an important part in the camps future…" He suddenly snapped out of his trance and noticed both the praetors' eyes where on him.

"Ugh agh, Hi." He said swallowing nervously.

"That was exceptional Octavian. But unfortunately it is the best we can get at camp." Tom said.

"Oh be quiet Tom! You know he will make a fantastic augur, your just jealous you don't have the skills." Emily replied.

"Whatever." Tom said, " Congratulations Octavian you have been chosen by Apollo to become the Augur of Camp Jupiter. As augur your duties are to examine the stuffing of stuffed animals, reading the future from them. Remember, Everything important must be reported to the Praetors immediately. We also trust you will not misuse your new position of authority."

"Yes, what Tom just said. We will also go have to get you your official Camp Jupiter Tattoo. You have now earned it." Emily finished.

"Senatus Populesque Romanus!" The senators repeated and the handsome tattoo of a lyre and one bar was forever burnt on his wrist. Octavian was proud to already have gotten a tattoo on his first week at camp. Who knew being an augur was such an important job.

After the Senate meeting was over he and Jason went into the cities best Ice Cream bar and placed orders for a Strawberry-Blueberry Ice-cream (for Him) and a Caramel Cookie Dough Ice-cream with chocolate chips, extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles for Jason. As they ate the Ice-cream they talked about the new person coming to camp.

"I hope its a guy, I could really use a new friend." Octavian said.

"Well I hope it a really cute girl without cooties," Jason said. " Because only really cute and pretty and nice girls don't have cooties." Jason said matter-o-factly as Octavian nodded in agreement. Jason was so right about the pretty, nice and cute girls not having cooties like a lot of other girls did.

As they talked on and on Octavian felt something he never thought he'd feel anywhere other than around his family; acceptance. But then again maybe this was his new family.


	3. New Recruit

**A/N: All right. So I noticed how rudely I forgot to thank my reviewers last chapter so I'll do that now. Thank you, for those of you who reviewed, subscribed or who added this story to their favorites.**

Last Chapter: Octavian met Jason, and they became friends. Octavian also became the augur of Camp Jupiter.

_Two Years Later_

Octavian was in the Jupiter temple doing his duties as the augur of Camp Jupiter; gutting stuffed animals. Today was not a good day for him, the gutting's were basically all telling him about the temperature in Alaska. Why would he are about Alaska's temperature? Then Octavian found the teddy he was looking for. When he gutted it he immediately knew it was important. The teddy bear's stuffing gave the message 'The important recruit is arriving tomorrow' or was it 'Ducky will lay an egg tomorrow'. Octavian decided to go with the first one and ran off to see the praetors.

* * *

><p>Praetor Emily was having a rather peaceful day, having finished all her paperwork she retired to the sofa at her house and sipped on her cup of black coffee trying to take things off her mind. She and Tom fought the last evening. They both knew it was the year that the important new recruit would be arriving. Tom said that the important new recruit was Abigail, a daughter of Ceres who happened to be very flirtatious around Tom. Of course Emily wasn't jealous. She was just worried about Tom; it would weaken him greatly if someone tore his heart up. A small voice inside Emily's head said that what she was thinking was complete bull-<p>

"Emily!" A familiar voice awoke Emily from her thoughts.

"Octavian! What brings you here and how in the name of Jupiter did you get into my house?" Emily said quickly.

"This isn't just your house." Another voice answered.

"Tom?" Emily asked.

"Mhmm, that's my name." Tom said putting his keys back on the hook by the door.

"Anyway what brings you here, Octavian?" Emily questioned.

"The important camper will be arriving tomorrow." Octavian announced proudly. Emily wore a triumphed smirk and Tom bowed his head down.

"Thank you Octavian. Now if you don't mind leaving… Tom and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

Octavian slept peacefully in his bunk in the first cohorts barrack…wrong. He was awake the whole night tossing and turning thinking of when the new recruit would be arriving. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled on a Camp Jupiter shirt and a pair of blue jeans. As he strolled down to the Little Tiber he saw a flash of movement and sooner than he could say 'augur' a knife was at his throat.

It was love at first sight. The girl had dark curly hair that cascaded beautifully up to her waist. Twigs and leaves were beautifully embodied into large tangles in her untamed main, it all fit he look but that wasn't what Octavian found most fascinating. Her eyes were colder than ice at the South Pole but still managed to look the warm brown of Hot Chocolate. Her arms and legs had large black bruises all over and where there was no bruise there were shallow still-red cuts. But the best part about her was the smell of the woods, dirt, breath mints and water of the Little Tiber. He inhaled her totally awesome scent.

"Are you _sniffing _me?" The girl said, totally shocked allowing emotion to flood into her beautiful face.

"Wha-What of course not!" Octavian managed to stutter out. "Lets go get you set up." He said before he could embarrass himself anymore. They walked in silence to the praetor's house. Octavian knocked but there was no answer so he took the spare key from on top of the doorframe and opened the door to the house.

When he stepped into the house he immediately noticed all the lights were on and on the couch were Tom and Emily resting their heads on each other's shoulders. He coughed and the praetors were up with a jolt.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything, praetors" Octavian sneered.

"Why are you here at this time of the night? It is long past curfew." Tom said calmly.

"I was getting to that," Octavian said hastily. "The new recruit has showed up. I'm absolutely sure she is the one."

"Interesting, take her to the Jupiter Temple immediately to get her augury read." Emily commanded.

"My pleasure, I'll leave you to…whatever you were doing just now."

* * *

><p>Reyna was wondering if coming to his camp was the right choice. The boy who she had met by the river was really quite rude. Gawking at her as if she were an alien. And <em>sniffing <em>her, really, she now understood why Circe turned men into Guinea Pigs; at least they would look cute sniffing.

Reluctantly, she followed the boy she'd met by the river out toward a glowing temple. "I'm Octavian by the way." He said and put out a hand for her to shake. She just stared at him, her eyes bearing no emotion. The way Hylla said made her look like an unbreakable statue. "Well, here's the Jupiter Temple." He said motioning her toward the temple.

It was thundering inside the Jupiter temple. The lights would flash every once in a while. It was beautiful enough to compete with Circe's Island. The boy, Octavian, grabbed a Stuffed animal Frog and slit its stomach open, digging through the stuffing. Weirdo, Reyna thought.

"Yes you may join camp, Reyna daughter of Bellona." Weirdo said. Reyna wasn't surprised or even impressed. Some of the girls at the island could have done much better. "Well, it's nearly breakfast time. Allow me to escort you to the mess hall." He held out his elbow, as if expecting her to _actually_ touch him. She couldn't help it anymore she burst out laughing. Octavian furrowed her brow. "Why are you laughing?" He asked sounding hurt.

"You! You are the single most stupid boy I've ever met! You expect me to actually touch your arm." She said immediately stopping her laughter.

"What is your problem? Are you like insane or something? Hygiene Freak."

"Boys! That's my problem. Boy's ruined my life. Its all your fault you Weirdo!" Reyna yelled and she broke off into a run towards where the crowd was going.

* * *

><p>Octavian slowly walked towards the mess hall. Yes that Reyna girl was mean as Pluto, but that was just another factor that made Octavian love his future wife more.<p>

"Sup." The very familiar voice of Jason Grace said behind him.

"Oh nothing much. Ijustfoundtheloveofmylife." Octavian said very quickly.

"Really! Who? Is it Amanda Benett from Fourth Cohort? Didn't you once ask her out and she said no and then you said nevermi…" Jason rambled.

"No! Not Amanda I don't like her that way! And you know very well that you dared me to ask her out." Octavian responded.

"You two sound like a bunch of girls gossiping together." A boy from second cohort snickered. Jason and Octavian decided to shut up before they could be humiliated any further.

When they finally got inside and sat at their table in the corner Jason got up and walked towards Reyna, who was sitting alone at a table in another corner of the mess hall. Jason said something to her and she glared at him angrily but followed him anyway. Soon Reyna was sitting at their table.

"Hi." Octavian said.

"Oh its you again." Her voice was cold.

"Yeah…" Octavian said awkwardly while blushing. With that, the table ate their lunch in silence, except for Jason who was trying to make small talk.

* * *

><p>Octavian really liked Reyna. Reyna was warming up to him as well. Unfortunately, she was warming up to Jason as well. She was warming up to Jason very much. Octavian would catch Jason telling Reyna some stupid story and her cracking up and punching Jason. Sometimes Octavian wished he were Jason. Jason got it all. He had friends, a bunch of girls in love with him, popularity, good fighting skills; he could fly and was son of the king of gods. That's how everyone knew him, everyone but Octavian. Octavian knew he had flaws just like every other person, Octavian knew Jason was a very insecure person. He always tried to do things that made others approve of him. If Jason got on the wrong side of Octavian, he could smash Jason into tiny particles of dust<p> 


End file.
